


Test Drive

by Danianha



Series: Test Drive [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Four words and two characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danianha/pseuds/Danianha
Summary: WWW. A small scene.





	

“Urk” gasped Ron, looking rather like a florid mole.

“Ron! Stop sampling, these are our _rejects,_ stock to be _dumped!_ ”

Ron, getting redder by the second, blinked sadly and tried to ask for help. Harry left him to the tender mercies of the twins and drifted over to where Hermione and Alicia were busy filling in forms.

“…oooh that Starbuck! He’s arrogant sure, but such a gentleman… dreamy…”

“Yeah, he is fun. Did you gamble? I got Starsky this time. I’ve never been in an American bar, whenever my parents took me to the US I was too young. It’s very interesting, so different from here!”

“And the company is pretty good too, right?”

Hermione blushed and returned her attention to the questionnaire.

Harry looked at Fred and raised his eyebrow.

“Final testing of our marvelous new product: ‘ _Reach for the stars’._   It’s a daydream potion, 30 minutes or so of, um, company… Much more popular with our testers than ‘ _Fanged Fallout’ -_ we had to give Hermione a strong calming draught after than one. ”

“You two are _strange!_ ”

Fred’s face lit up, “It’s a gift…”

**Author's Note:**

> Two characters: Starsky and Starbuck (so naturally it's an HP vingette!)  
> Four words: florid, fallout, gift, dump


End file.
